


You Can't Lie To Me

by orphan_account



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Pre-Relationship, two truths one lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic is at yet another one of Mike's parties. Things are a bit different when his brother suggests they play two truths and one lie.</p>
<p>Prompt: "We played two truths and a lie at a mutual friend's party and both of our lies were that we were straight." au</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Lie To Me

Vic sat on the edge of the circle of people, some unknown mixed drink from hell in his hand. He really had to stop coming to Mike's parties. Though every time he tried to object, his brother managed to weasel him out for some 'quality brother-bonding sessions;' which were mostly Mike making out with the nearest girl and leaving Vic alone but _whatever_. He sighed, taking a sip from the cup in his hand and grimacing. What was in his drink?

The pounding music was turned down as Mike stood on the table next to the speakers. He cupped his hands, and shouted over the crowd, "Everyone sit down, and shut up. We're going to play two truths and one lie." Vic almost gave a groan. Mike had everyone play this at every party that he had, along with things like spin the bottle and never have I ever. It's not that Vic didn't enjoy those games--in small doses-- it was simply the fact that he played them at _every_ party, and it became a bit tough to try to find out new truths and lies. Looking around the room, he realized that most of the people here weren't the ones that Mike usually ran with, so they weren't used to Vic's truths and lies. After a moment he came up with a few good ones.

1. My favorite type of candy is a snickers

2\. My favorite movie is Jurassic Park

3\. I'm straight

Mike looked around the group of people before calling on a boy that was nearly half a foot taller than him. He looked a bit young to be at the party, with soft looking brown hair and ear gauges. "Tony, you're up," Said Mike, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
Tony spoke with a soft voice, "Okay. 1) I love Star Wars, 2) My favorite animal is a turtle, and 3) I'm straight." Vic looked at the boy speaking, breath caught for a second. Who else would have thought of having their lie be that they were straight? Tony was wearing a necklace with a turtle on it, and his gauges were little R2-D2s.

The circle went around guessing what was the truth about Tony, until it was Vic's turn to guess. He pretended to think for a second, "Your lie is that your straight, isn't it?" Tony gave him a smile, nodded, and sat down.

"Okay, since Vic guessed correctly, he can go next." Said Mike, looking up from his drink.

"As my brother said, my name's Vic. My truths and lies are 1) My favorite candy is a snickers, 2) my favorite movies is Jurassic Park, and 3)" he looked Tony right in the eye, and gave him a quick grin, "I'm straight."

Tony smirked back. The group went around guessing, with Tony not giving away anything. After Vic went, the others went around the circle. Eventually, they got bored, and Mike turned back up the music. Vic got up from his position on the broken in couch, and searched out for Tony.  
The boy was leaning against the opposite wall, a bottle of beer in his hand. Vic noticed that he wasn't in the middle of a conversation, and went up to him. "Funny how we both had the same lie, huh?" He asked.

"It sure is," Tony chuckled.


End file.
